


(Your Love's Put Me) At The Top Of The World

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Conversations, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant (At the time of writing), M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dolph and Drew talk after Hell In A Cell





	(Your Love's Put Me) At The Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Set after last year's Hell in A Cell. 
> 
> Title from _Top Of The World by the Carpenters_
> 
> I found this in one of my old notebooks, and liked it enough to let it see the light of day. It's a response to a WrestlingKink2 prompt from last year. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Dolph groaned, shifting the ice pack around his neck as he tried to get comfortable in the firm hotel bed. Flying off the cell had felt almost more brutal than it looked. This bed only added to his discomfort. 

This was _Hell_. 

"Not doing well?" Drew asked, squatting beside the bed. He pulled the ice pack free from Dolph's hand, and moved it to another spot. 

"I went 15 feet through a table- _really_ think that's pleasant?" Dolph's hand brushed the side of Drew's hand, causing Dolph to pull back. 

"Sorry, Love. I would have done it no questions asked but they thought I was too tall to do it safely." Drew reached over, brushing a piece of loose hair back from Dolph's forehead. He slid into bed beside him, careful to only jostle him as little as possible. 

"Not mad at you," Dolph muttered, shifting the pillow beneath his neck. "It's been a long night." He glanced over his shoulder, giving Drew a tired smile. "At least we kept the titles." 

"Up," Drew ordered, sitting up. "Now, back down." He shifted until Dolph rested between his legs with a pillow behind his back. "Better?" 

Dolph cautiously shifted, trying to get comfortable. To his surprise, it was the best position he had tried all night. He slowly nodded. 

"Good," Drew said, tightening his grip on Dolph. "You know the belts don't matter, right?" 

"Huh?" Dolph would have turned if he were capable of moving that way. 

Drew leaned forward, his lips grazing Dolph's ear. "The titles aren't everything. I'd rather have a lifetime of mediocrity with you by my side than have a moment of glory alone." 

Dolph blinked, trying to digest the depth of Drew's words. He'd been with a lot of people but _none_ were like this. 

"I _know_ we're still quite new so I hope I'm not being too forward." Drew cleared his throat. "Think I love you." 

Drew inhaled and exhaled several times, willing a response to come. He'd never been good at showing his emotions. Then again, he'd never been with anyone like Drew. All of his previous boyfriends had been superficial assholes. 

Drew was the first one who seemed to _genuinely_ care. 

"Say something?" Drew asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Dolph's temple. 

Dolph leaned back into Drew's grasp. He needed to say something- _anything_ to break this awkward silence. 

"You _protect_ me." The sentence came out in a rush- sounding more like a baffled thought. It was the best he had for being caught so off-guard. 

"Yeah- _tends_ to be what you do when you care about someone," Drew said with a quick shrug. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't care?" 

Dolph squeezed his eyes shut, as he finally began to find the coherent sentences. "I love you too." 

Things had been moving up since Drew entered his life. It was the oddest thing. Dolph had never considered that the right guy might have the ability to make everything okay. 

Dolph Ziggler walked into this arrangement with three things in mind. Drew was _mysterious_. Drew was _gorgeous_. Drew was _strong and driven_. 

Falling in love was an unforeseen side effect of Dolph's master plan. 

"You and me against the world, right?" Dolph tilted his head up, meeting Drew's gaze. 

"Always." Drew sighed. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> WrestlingKink2 Prompt:   
Drew saved Dolph from the attack/stomp before going back for their titles. Practically carrying Dolph and both titles backstage after 
> 
> I'd love some h/c where Drew reassures what Dolph never knew, that he is far more important then some silly belt to Drew even if the belts make them champions


End file.
